The Difference of a King
by Lonixa
Summary: Percy finds himself battling Britain in the past. Eventual Percy x Arturia. Bromance Percy x Lancelot
1. Chapter 1

"So tired." Percy murmured after he had take out so many of Camelot's knights. It was nothing more then a blood bath for his side, but he had to continue fighting. He had to get back to his time line.

He tried not to kill, though the inevitable had happened. This was a battlefield after all and some of the people he was fighting were unreal in speed and strength. Luckily for him however, there was a river and he chose to fight on the rear end of the charge, specifically right in the water.

Probably was a good idea being the foot soldier that he was. He doubted that the leaders of this army knew what he was capable of and he was okay with that. He was sick of being the hero that everyone thought he was in the past. He was sick of having to do other people's jobs.

So when it came to fight, he was in the water. A little out of position for sure but it was much easier to overpower his opponents in the water and he felt like he could go on forever.

Water had its limits though and while it continuously gave him energy, he still felt the fatigue from fighting. It was an odd combination but one he would have to get through.

"Stop." A voice ordered, and Percy looked up, his eyes flashing up to the enemy queen who stood below him. Below?

Percy blinked and looked down. He was standing on bodies and bodies of piled soldiers both from his side as well as Camelot's. "You have lost, surrender."

Percy walked down the bodies, away from her and towards the water. "Camelot doesn't take survivors. Everyone knows' that."

The second he stepped in the water he felt rejuvenated, it was already sunset, and it was close to night. He would have to start running soon before he got caught up fighting all of her soldiers.

And there were so many, Percy doubted he could have taken on all of these legendary heroes as well as the massive amount of foot soldiers. "So many dead, all because of you." Percy's voice echoed. "The will of man is disgusting."

She straightened up and stared at him. Percy interested her, that much was clear as they looked at one another. Wild sea green met dangerous emerald in a battle of wills. "I am willing to make an exception."

Percy shook his head sadly, "It is unfortunate that we were on opposite sides. Who knows? I may have actually liked serving under you. Alas, it is time. Come forth, servant of God. Show me how strong your faith is." Percy stood up straight and leveled his sword towards her.

She nodded in acknowledgment. "Very well. If that is how it must be." Her knights all stood back, this was a fight between the two of them now. One of honor between the two participants.

Percy almost didn't see her move, years of instinct kept him from dodging her initial strike that planted a crater into where he was just standing. Right after her initial strike, she was already upon him slashing horizontally at his stomach.

Falling to the ground he went to trip her in the process of her slash, it failed spectacularly but it at least bought him time as she had to readjust her footing. Grabbing his sword, he parried her next strike and elbowed her in the chest, hard.

Well hard by Percy's standards, what normally would have made a man fly back at least hundreds of feet made her only fly back a few. It was enough to let him breath though. After this happened, he let out a hacking cough. An attack from earlier finally affecting him.

"Gods damnit." Percy muttered, holding his sword up. It was getting darker and he could escape in the dark. He only had to stay alive for twenty or so minutes before it would be pitch black and easy to run. He had been fighting all day, he could do this.

The Queen was watching him quietly, she hadn't made up her mind just yet with the situation at hand. While he was an extraordinary fighter, one that when at full strength may have given her problems. She could see the hesitation in his eyes. "Why do you fight?"

Percy looked up to her slowly. The barest hint of a smile on his face, "To get back to the ones I love, whenever they may be."

This made Arturia furrow her eyebrows. "You do not know where they are?"

"Oh, I know where they are. I just won't be seeing them again in reality. My mother is the only thing I have left." It was true, the war had taken everything from him and shipped him here to the past, he knew that his mother was most likely dead even if he did manage to return to his own time line.

Neither spoke as night began to fall upon them. Soon they would be fighting on instinct alone. "You are hiding something. Something big." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Percy smiled at her, she was perceptive, she had to be as a queen. "If I must do it to stay alive I will. However, it can be rather destructive."

"I'm afraid I can't let an enemy escape. You will either surrender or die. It is your choice how this will happen." The queen told him, giving him a choice. The knights looked shocked, the only ones that she had ever done this to had ended up being a Knights of the Round. It was an honor, one that they doubted he knew.

Percy smiled sadly, barely having the will to lift his sword. He thought about his mother, her cool lips on his forehead. The way her smile seemed to light up the entire world and her blue chocolate chip cookies. "I refuse to be a slave, my apologies. Tell your men to run, I wish for none of them to get hurt." Percy warned her as he dashed at her with renewed vigor.

He slashed empty air as the Queen dodged his first strike and standing above him, she slashed her weapon down on him. Parrying the strike, he felt the familiar stir in his gut and she was blasted upwards multiple yards and ended up landing on her feet by her soldiers. She was clearly shocked by what had just happened.

Instead of giving her time to think, he chucked his sword at her. Something that was easily dodged but the after effect wasn't. A punch to the stomach shoved her back yards and yet once she landed, she stayed in place. Refusing to give any more room then she already had.

Grabbing his sword quickly, he waited for her to make the next move, waiting for a counter. It was a bad idea. He felt completely drained after walking out of the water. It must have been noticeable to the queen as she went straight at him and slashed at him. Despite parrying the strike, he was flung back and not by a small amount, compared to him hitting her, she replied with ten times the amount of strength and he could officially say he was one of the first humans to fly.

Whether it was luck or fate, he landed further down the river and it comforted him as he landed in the water. His energy was back but there wasn't nearly the same amount of energy given to him. It wouldn't be long now till he passed out from shear exhaustion. He looked up to see her staring him down. Then she sprinted at him, giving him much more time to prepare. Holding his sword in a bunting way, he shoved his foot down and prepared for her strike.

Unexpectedly, his feet gave out as she struck down and he somehow manage to dodge the strike. Turning back quickly he put his hand out and blasted her with water before she could respond and sent her flying. Guess she was the next one to go flying in this day and age. "Let… Just let me leave. Please." Percy pleaded, he wished to live. Never before had he wanted to live so badly. He just wanted to get home to see his family.

Percy gasped as he fell to his knees. He hated to kill and yet he killed all those people. He deserved to die, he was nothing more than a monster. Could he even bare to look at his mother right now? What would she say.

"Is that what you truly want? To die." He didn't even feel her move in front of him he was so exhausted.

He stared up and looked at her. She looked like a goddess standing above him. So beautiful and yet so deadly. It was clear she had fought and won to get where she was. "No." Percy found himself now talking against his will. "I…I am nothing more then a monster. I don't deserve to live. I have killed too many." He could see the shock on her face as he smiled at her. "I do not deserve to live, end it please." He repeated, tears began streaming down his face. He would go to the Fields of Punishment for sure.

While Percy had stopped looking at her and looked down. Arturia was shocked, never before had someone stood in front of her and had been exactly as she felt. _Budump, Budump._ What was this feeling? Her heart was pounding unbearingly as she stared at the man who was supposedly her enemy. They were two of the same on opposite sides of the field and never before had she met someone who was _her._

What was this feeling? Why were tears streaming down her face as well? This feeling needed to stop, it hurt so much and yet the catalyst to her problem lay right before her and it was then she knew.

 _Is this love?_

She heard about it only in fairy tales, yet she knew it was true. The second she thought of it she knew it was true. This broken man in front of her was the one she loved. She found it on the battlefield.

Percy slowly brought a cap in front of her and the sword amazingly collapsed into a cylinder like object. The tears were streaming down his face as he held it in front of her, offering her the device. "Find someone worthy of it. It deserves better life then with me."

Arturia stared down at him, shocked even more so by what he was doing. As one knight to another giving up one's sword meant they were truly ready to die.

No, it was not time for him yet. Smiling down at his tear stained face, she put her hand under his and rolled his hand up. It was not time for him yet, she would not let him go out like this. There was so much potential for the kind soul that was in front of her. "Sleep, you are in good hands now."

Percy began to panic, this wasn't supposed to happen. He was ready to die. "You don't understand, I-"

Without responding, she picked him up and made him freeze. He was picked up in bridal style and he really couldn't stop the blush forming on his cheeks, it was embarrassing. If he had the energy he would have argued with her and told him to put him down. "What are you doing?" His voice was quiet as she carried him back.

"Go to sleep, you are in good hands. I promise." Her words were comforting him more then he would have liked to admit.

"Percy." His eyes were drooping, he really was about to pass out in the arms of a queen. This was the most ridiculous fairytale moment he had ever heard of in his life.

He could feel the smile from her. "Arturia." He tried to stay awake, he really did, yet the last thing he saw wasn't the beautiful night sky nor the tree's that swished from side to side. It was her smile.

Once she knew he was asleep, she looked down on him as she walked towards where her men were stationed. He was sleeping calmly in her embrace which she took comfort to the fact. She didn't know what this man was doing to her and she didn't know what to think of it and yet, there was a part of her that liked it. She saw the bags underneath his eyes and the tiredness overall that was on his face. He truly was ready to die, that was unacceptable.

"My lady." Lancelot was by her side within the moment they returned to the group. "Are you alright?"

She didn't bother to look up, interested in seeing the man below her. "What is love to you, Lancelot?"

Lancelot was clearly not expecting the question. "When you will do everything in your power to make them as happy as possible. I cannot explain it my lady I just know. Guinevere would be much better explaining this. " Lancelot looked down to the boy and back to her. "Do you wish for me to carry him?"

"No." She told Lancelot, it wasn't that she didn't trust him. She just wished to hold him a little longer.

Lancelot blinked in surprise, "I see. Shall we go home my lady?"

"Ready my things Lancelot. He will ride with me. Though I doubt he will awaken by the time we get back to the castle." She commanded him.

Lancelot knew better then to argue with her in this state. She was clearly in love with the man she was holding though Lancelot doubted she would admit it just yet. Giving the signal to round everyone up, he began to prep everything to go for his queen.

Before he left he glanced once more at the boy her queen had been fighting. Things were about to get interesting indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

The grogginess when he awoke made him feel rather tired. If anything, he wanted to fall back asleep, the soreness from the battle the day before made him want to not move.

 _Wait._ Percy's eyes shot open and he shot straight up. He was in a small bed within a place he hadn't seen before. "That's right. I traveled through time." Percy murmured to himself, yesterday he wanted to kill himself.

So why was he alive? A light blush appeared on his cheeks as he remembered being carried by the Queen of Knights. Why did she keep him alive? Camelot had a habit of killing everyone in the process that was an enemy. He had seen multiple people die when they begged for mercy.

He got up from his bed despite the grogginess he was feeling. He was here for a reason and he needed to know why. Looking down he wasn't feeling the familiarity of the chainmail he had been wearing on the battle field but that of a small simple tunic, meaning someone had changed him while he was asleep.

His hand instantly went to his pocket and he grew frantic as he couldn't feel the only item that had come with him to the past. His eyes were searching around the room for any sign of Anaklusmos until he saw it resting peacefully on the bedside table. Taking a deep breath, he carefully picked up the sword that had gone through it all with him.

The metal felt cold in his hands as if angry with him, but the familiarity was still there. "I'm sorry." Percy said telling the blade, the pen still felt cold but there was more of an acceptance in the blade as if the blade was telling Percy it was alright. Percy smiled down hesitantly at the blade.

The door clicked open revealing a maid who looked to come in to do her daily routines of checking up on Percy. When she opened the door, Percy was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to be awake yet as she looked frightened and sprinted out the door before Percy could ask anything. "Riptide, what am I supposed to do about that?"

The blade declined to respond.

Peaking his head out the door, Percy looked to see a hallway that went two different directions with no one in sight. "Well that doesn't work to well." Percy murmured. Looking to the left and trusting his gut who had never steered him wrong, Percy began walking down the hall way, exploring what he assumed to be the castle. Unexpectedly, when he reached the end of the hall way there were two different ways to go once again with no one in sight. Shrugging once more, he decided to go right this time.

At the end of this hallway however were a set of stairs that lead outside to a courtyard where multiple archers and knights were practicing combat. Going down the steps, Percy could feel the cool, uneven concrete on his feet as he walked down the stairway and to the courtyard filled with dirt.

"You there!" A knight called him out. "What do you think you are wearing! It is freezing outside! Go inside and put some clothes on boy!" The knight began to walk over to Percy ready to tell him off.

Percy blinked and turned to look over to the knight. Once the knight saw who it was he faltered his movements. "Oh, I'm sorry." Percy's voice was much quieter then he meant it to be. "Are you training them right now?"

The knight was hesitant in answering. "Yes. I am overseeing their training to make sure they don't get hurt."

Percy frowned watching the swordsmen fight. Everything they were doing seemed so _wrong._ All of their movements were off while they fought, and all of their movements were wonky, it would be the death of them. "Please tell me they're new fighters." Percy begged, it was disturbing that these men were supposedly knights.

The knight frowned, "Well yes they are, but- Hey! Wait! What are you doing!" The knight called after Percy as Percy walked over to the group of students. It was an insult to knights everywhere to be swinging a sword as they were, even if they were new swordsmen.

Percy could feel his sword humming in his chest pocket as if agreeing with him. So, Percy walked up to the group of swordsmen, "All of you stop." Percy commanded and the twenty or so knights in the group all froze their fighting.

It was clear they weren't expecting someone like Percy to come out in his pajamas and order everyone in front of him around. "I don't know what you were just doing but that is not sword fighting. For today I will be taking over instructing you and so help me if you don't agree I will be making you run miles." Percy had no idea where this brush of commanding had come from with a hint of anger. To be fair it _really_ was an insult to swordsmen everywhere what they were doing.

The knight who was in charge of watching over the boys was about to come over there and yell at the boy who decided to take charge in commanding his soldiers until he felt a grip on his shoulder. "Sir Lancelot! Sir Percival!" The knight immediately went to his knees and bowed to the legendary knights that were in front of him. "This is an unexpected honor! What can I help you with?"

Sir Lancelot had a stern face and not bothering to respond to the knight who was on his side. No doubt some nobody knight that no one cared about but his eyes were set on the man who was sternly talking down on all the knights.

Sir Percival just smiled kindly at the knight who was practically stammering in shock. "If it wouldn't be to much, could you go get some food from the kitchens for Sir Lancelot and I? I am afraid we are rather famished from our training earlier today." It was a lie, but it avoided the truth of why they were really watching the scene in front of them.

"O-Of course sir! I will be right back Sir Percival! You can count on me!" At once he sped off in the direction of the kitchen.

Sir Percival looked to the boy who was wearing nothing but a tunic in the cold weather they were in. Not mere moments ago had Percival been in the chamber with his queen and Lancelot when a rather frantic maid reported that the boy was awake. What surprised him the most is that their queen dropped all conversation they were having and rushed to his chamber, both Lancelot and himself in tow.

He was surprised to see the rather scared look when she arrived, and the boy wasn't in the chamber, she had shown more emotion on her face then she had within the year. Yet when Lancelot and himself came here and found the boy talking with the knight and then the boy was insulted by the sword play (to which Percival himself had to say it looked rather pathetic). Percival had to admit he was surprised by the way that he took charge at once.

Percival watched the scene unfold with Lancelot. The boy Percy gave them sword instruction, something basic that Percival found himself mimicking and he could see the simplicity of the style being shown.

"What do you think?" Percival found himself asking Lancelot. Normally the man was one of few words unless it regarded interaction with a knight of the Round Table or the Queen herself.

Lancelot was quiet for a few moments as he watched Percy. The boy was straightening a knight's posture in a way he hadn't seen before. "I have had very little interaction with the boy. I would not know." Lancelot murmured to Percival. "From what I have seen he is slightly suicidal, something of which could end in tragedy for our queen. We will see what happens."

"There must be more from what you have seen." Percival pressed on, "You were the first one to see him when the Queen carried him in."

Lancelot hesitated in answering, "There was something unspoken while they fought. Though I saw little, he said something that changed the way the Queen talked. It had been so long since I've seen her smile like she did then." He was quiet for a moment and then continued, "She asked me a question that I have been thinking over since that moment as well."

"What was it?" Percival couldn't keep the curiosity out of his voice even if he tried. Very rarely did their queen ask them specific questions. She was the one that led and if anyone asked questions they would be asking the question to the Queen.

Lancelot delayed just for a moment telling Percival. While he knew that Percival could keep quiet in this regard there were always maids and knights busying themselves through the castle and some could overhear them talking. In a quiet voice he proceeded, "She asked me what love was to me."

While most wouldn't understand why the queen would be asking that question, Percival's eyes flashed to the boy in an instant. "A king would do us some good." Percival murmured to Lancelot.

The man agreed. "I thought the same, and from the little that I have seen of the boy I would agree as well. From what I have learned of the boy from the queen she really is in love with him despite not knowing much about him."

"We will have to wait and see."

"Indeed." Lancelot agreed.

They were quiet for the next few minutes, watching the boy that would undoubtedly be their king sometime in the future. For too long has there not been a king on the throne and while everyone was perfectly happy serving the queen. They still wanted a king, and more importantly they wanted an heir.

"I was afraid that she would have accepted that request from the Anglo-Saxons after a while." Percival admitted to Lancelot.

Lancelot looked rather amused at the fact, "From barbarians? No, she was more afraid of the amount of pillaging that was going around and wondering if she should send us off to go kill them. They should be the last invaders that Britain must fight before we enter a state of peace."

Percival laughed, agreeing with his fellow knight. "Ah, do not say stuff like that! You will jinx us!"

Before Lancelot could respond, the stammering knight came back with two plates of food. "Sir Lancelot! Sir Percival! I have brought the food as you have requested!" The knight gulped, acting no more then a squire just becoming an apprentice for a knight for the first time.

Lancelot did not say anything as he took the food from the man, but Percival smiled down at the knight. "Thank you. If it would not be too much to ask can you do us one more favor?"

"Of course, sir!"

Percival smiled at the knight, "That's my boy! Can you go tell the queen that he's on the east side by the barracks? She will know what it means." The knight looked confused but nodded and at once set off. Being nothing more then an errand boy for the two of them.

"Fanboys." Lancelot grunted.

"Fanboys." Percival agreed.

Percy sighed as he told the knight once more to change his posture. "Your feet are too close together. You are susceptible to falling with just a simple tap, widen your stance." Percy walked over to the knight who looked unsure of himself and moved his feet by a mere four inches. It may have not seen like much, but the knight felt much sturdier as Percy shoved him once more.

Percy pointed at snapped at another knight. "What do you think you are doing?" Percy asked one of the knights who began swinging around the sword without permission.

The knight who had been caught out felt his face pale dramatically "Uh… Nothing sir!" Percy could see the sweat going down from his face and that was not from working too hard.

Percy let him off the hook, while he was by no means these knight's leader, that didn't mean he couldn't teach them a few things. Of course, when he taught them that didn't mean they could just do whatever they wanted.

"That is enough." A voice called out watching the scene. "This will continue tomorrow. Remember what you learned because you will jump right into combat exercises at once in the morning." A man with dark purple locks and bright purple eyes appeared in front of the group followed by a sandy blond-haired man.

It was obvious these men had some leeway as the other knights all stammered and bowed before departing as soon as possible.

"Fanboys." The purple haired knight muttered, rather annoyed.

"Fanboys." The other knight agreed. Watching as the knights leave the courtyard, which just left the three of them. Turning their attention to Percy, Percy felt really out of place as the men towered over him and stared down at him.

"You know. I must say you have guts." The blond haired one mentioned. "The names Percival, next to me is Lancelot. He doesn't talk too much though."

Percy's eyes lit up, he recognized the names as being part of the Knights of the Round Table. "It is a pleasure; my name is Percy. Do you by chance know where I can get some clothes?" Percy pointed to the rather frilly outfit he was in. "While these clothes are nice and all they are rather..." Percy trailed off unable to tell them how he really felt about the outfit.

Both of the knights looked rather amused though Percival was the one to respond to him. "I am afraid you will need to deal with it for just a few moments longer. Our Queen will be appearing shortly to speak to you."

"Arturia?" A light blush appeared on Percy's cheeks. He had all but forgotten about her and she was the one who had been kind enough to take him in when he wanted to die.

His blush soon went away as he remembered that he wanted to kill himself, Percy bit his lip in heavy thought for a moment.

"Yes. She is rather curious about you after all." Percival told him looking into the wild sea green eyes the boy had. His sea green eyes were one filled with pain of his past experiences and a pair of eyes only a veteran would have. It was obvious the boy was thinking about her and seeing the boy act like a teenage boy after commanding all those soldiers seemed rather wrong. "So, Percy, how old are you?"

Percy blinked. "Nineteen, why do you ask?"

Percival almost blanched while Lancelot blinked owlishly. The boy was so young with eyes filled with such pain, what had he gone through to get to this point. What made matters worse was the queen was twenty-seven, despite not looking her age. "No reason." Percival was quick to respond in an almost rushed manor. "Ah she is already here." Percival pointed up to the tower where Percy had walked down earlier that day.

Percy looked directly to the queen. Her blond hair was in perfect condition and her emerald like green eyes stared into his with a smile gracing her face. Percy forgot how to breathe for just a moment as he stared at her.

She truly was a goddess.


End file.
